Missing tending scenes
by Rosine
Summary: Ever wondered why Amelia was getting better then worse then better again? Ever wondered how she got undressed then dressed? Or simply wondered what happened between her and Delbert when they were alone? I offer you an explanation! Finally complete!
1. Under the boat

Disclaimer : As usual nothing belongs to me.

The story is complete. I'll update either every 5 reviews or every Tuesday night (PM me if I forgot to)

.

**Missing tending scenes**

_Under the boat_

_.  
_

"We need a more defensible position" Amelia said when she saw the pirates' ship. "Mr Hawkins, scout ahead."

The boy grabbed the gun she was handing over to him.

"Aye Captain."

She moaned and her legs gave up.

"Steady, Steady." Delbert rushed to help her, "Now let's have a look at that."

He helped her to lie down on the spongy ground. Once she was secured under the ship, his hand moved toward the golden button of her coat.

"No, you don't" She said rather sharply before he could get the first one undone. "I've never let a man undress me before so back off."

He growled slightly with frustration. "I need to see your wound and try to tend to it."

"There is no wound just slight bruising." She tried to sit but moaned again. He put a hand on her right shoulder to keep her in place. "I'll be the judge. And I won't take more than your jacket off."

A new wave of pain prevented her from answering and he used that time to undo the first top button. "There's really no need…" she protested.

"Now, no fuss, the quicker I do it, the quicker it'll be over." She sighed and kept still. The doctor opened the heavy material to reveal her white undershirt. He didn't see any blood but he couldn't really tell with the outer garment still on.

"I have to remove it".

"Then you'd better help me take off my gloves, Doctor. In case your eyes aren't working they're above the sleeves." He didn't react to the attack and took her elbow. He pulled on the white fabric till it reached her hand. "Are those your real nails?" Delbert asked as he didn't know how to proceed from there.

"Actually they are more like claws", she muttered. However, she took the hint and removed both of the problematic gloves without as much as a look at her hands. The doctor, on the other hand, was staring in awe as she extracted her claws from the silky fabric. "I will need help with the sleeves though." She pointed out after a moment of still and silent watching.

He shook himself and proceeded to take her arms out of the coat. While she didn't say a word about pain when he was working on the right arm, she moaned quite audibly when he touched her left one. Once he had the garment off, he examined her left side, just beneath her breast. Her face was tense, yet one couldn't tell if it was the pain or the doctor's proximity. He reached for her left arm, his hand still on her torso. "Hum… I see… You need a sling."

She frowned. "No I don't. I'm sure I'll be just fine." He sighed.

"Can you please stop acting like a child?" She seemed to hesitate between pouting and glaring. She did neither. Delbert looked around.

"What do you need Doctor?" Amelia asked.

"A scarf or something to tie your arm to your body."

She sighed. "If you really have to, I have a scarf around my waist. But I would like to have my gloves back first Doctor."

"Allow me. You shouldn't move." She leant back and allowed him to take her hand. He gently slid the garment against her fur, stopping at the end so she could wriggle her long claws inside. He repeated the gesture with even more care to her left hand. He undid the knot on her hip and lifted her bottom to take it. She had a painful chuckle. "What is the matter?" he asked. "You're tickling me"

"Really? You're ticklish?" He wondered in wonder.

She simply nodded. He looked down at her with a mischievous smile. "No, you d…" she tried. He did it nonetheless. Soon she was begging for mercy, pain written all over her face. He looked immediately guilty. "I'm so sorry…"

"Just do the sling", she cringed. He picked up the scarf he had discarded and gently put her arm across her chest. He leant over her to tie the fabric behind her neck. He slightly jumped when he heard a soft sound. "What was that?" he asked.

"What ?" her lids were closed and her breathing was even.

"The noise… there it is again!" He seemed to panic a bit. "I can't hear anything." She didn't open her eyes.

He reached once again behind her neck, careful not to disturb her. His hand brushed lightly against her skin. He jerked away. "You're shaking!" She didn't react and he couldn't understand what was happening. He put his hand on the side of her neck. "Actually, it's more like a vibration…" he noted after a while.

"Then I must be purring", she muttered dreamingly.

"Purring? Why would you be purring now of all the times?" She finally opened her eyes.

"I guess I'm felling good in you hands." He blushed and nearly lay down on her to look at the knot he had been trying to tie all that time. He felt her move underneath him and jumped slightly when she started to nibble his neck. He rose a bit to look into her eyes. They were bright, but she also seemed feverish. His hands were still next to her shoulders and her mouth was slightly open. He couldn't resist, bent his head toward hers and watched as she closed her eyes with a soft sigh.

"Captain! I've found a safe place!" Jim called. Delbert jerked away while Amelia didn't even open her eyes.

"Good work", the doctor muttered. He put his hand on the Captain's cheek to wake her. She was burning hot and didn't move; the purring had stopped. Jim was watching them expectantly. "I'll just carry her", the older man suggested.

He lifted her upper body with care so her head was resting in the crook of his shoulder. He straightened her coat around her shoulder to keep her warm and slid his right arm under her boot-clad-knees before getting up.

The movement had disturbed the wounded woman. She moaned and her eyes fluttered. Delbert secured her against his chest.

"Jim's mission was a success, Captain"

She just nodded and closed her eyes again. A minute later she was purring in his arms. He smiled fondly, tightened his arms around her and let himself be smoothed by the vibrations she was emitting.

_Tbc…_


	2. BEN's house

Disclaimer : As usual nothing belongs to me.

Thank you to the three reviewers. I know I said that I would update in a week even if I hadn't the five reviews... But I lost the file on my computer. (And I kinda forgot the story too^^') I re-type this chapter this evening. Anyway, Here you are, I hope you'll enjoy it.

.

Missing tending scenes

_BEN's house_

.

The place Jim had found was an egg-shaped house. A strange robot, named BEN, was leading the way all the while taking nonsense. Delbert lay Amelia down with reluctance, leaning her against a moss covered rock. She was awake again.

"How about drinks for the happy couple?" the Robot said, presenting him a plate with strange-looking cocktails.

"Thank you, we don't drink..." Delbert took off his own jacket, "And we're not a couple." He and Amelia exchanged a tender look. He scratched his throat and looked around while rolling his coat. "Look at these markings, they're identical to the one on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture."

She took advantage of his diverted attention and tried once again to sit up. "Mr Hawkins, stop anyone who tries to approach… ouch"

"Yes, yes. Now listen to me..." The doctor said as he put his coat on the rock behind her and helped her to lean back, pillowing her head on the garment. "Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still." He put his hands on her crossed arms.

She had an ironic smile "Very forceful, Doctor." Her look softened. "Go on say something else." He was about to open his mouth to humour her when the irritating robot called out.

"Hey look there's some more of your buddies." He was making large gestures towards the open door. "Hey fellas! We're over here fellas!" Amelia hissed, Delbert growled and Jim pulled BEN out of the line of fire. The pirates had found them. Jim fired back but he was outnumbered, yet the shooting stopped. Silver was asking for a palaver with the boy, face to face and alone.

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential..." Amelia hissed. Delbert shoved her back against the stone a bit too fiercely. She let out a small cry and cringed. "Captain" he said warningly. She relaxed as he kept his hands on her arms and shoulder. Jim left and BEN was left alone with the captain and doctor. "How 'bout that drink?" he proposed. The two people breathing were staring in each other eyes, oblivious to the mechanic speaker. It still talked even without being answered. After a while Delbert turned away and stepped back. The stubborn captain tried to straighten up. Again. "How is he doing Doctor?" she asked indicating the door with her chin, holding back her moan, wincing all the same.

"Are you incapable of not moving?" He sighed. She rolled her eyes and leaned back by herself. "Still, what are they talking about?" she persisted. He sighed and listened to the sounds coming from the door. "Silver's muttering something to Jim. But I can't catch what… I'm sure the boy's doing fine. Stop worrying."

She shook her head. "Stop worrying?" She gave an ironic chuckle. "My first officer is dead. My ship had been taken over by pirates. We're on a hostile planet, all alone apart from a bunch of bandits hunting us. I can't walk on my own… Hell, I can't even stand on my own. Our only chance is a map we don't even have and you want me to stop worrying about a palaver that could get us killed?" Her tone had been even but her eyes were fiery. Yet Delbert wasn't paying attention to her.

"They're arguing." He said with a hint of panic in his voice. Amelia's eyes widened but she kept silent hoping to catch the argument. The doctor went to the door. "Silver's leaving… And Jim's coming back". The captain sighed. "He's fine" he reassured her. She didn't answer, having fallen asleep.

"We have till dawn" Jim said as he came in. "Then they'll come and attack us." He checked the weapon. Amelia's rifle was three quarters full but the gun she had given him was nearly empty. "We'll have to fight, Doc. There's only one and a half weapons."

"You should share it with the captain. I don't really know how to shoot." The doctor answered. Jim looked pointedly at Amelia. "Somehow I don't think she can fight…" BEN noticed Jim's return and went to him, blabbering about how wonderful he was in the argument and so on. Amelia stirred in her sleep and Delbert was by her side in a second. "Tell your robot to keep silent for once. She needs rest. If he wakes her I swear…" They never knew what would have happened to BEN because the captain unintentionally shoved her sharp claws into the doctor's arm. He let out a yelp, waking her up. She looked around her with curiosity before wincing as she remembered the events. "Captain…" Delbert pleaded.

She looked at him questioningly then realised where her nails were. She removed her hand with care, cringing as the pain shot through in her chest made again. "I'm really sorry, Doctor." He dismissed the idea with a shake of his head. "You should try to sleep…" he tried. "I'd rather not" she snapped. He just nodded and pulled his sleeve down to hide the four red points on his skin from her view. They remain silent for a while – well except for BEN who was still trying to engage Jim in a conversation.

_Tbc…_


	3. All alone

Disclaimer : As usual nothing belongs to me.

Thanks to **OnceUponATimes **and **Kaitlyn **who reviewed the last chater and to **SkyHighFan** an **You'll Never Know Who I Am** who put it in his favourite list... a little word next time please?

.

**Missing tending scenes**

_All alone_

.

Despite her assertion Amelia drifted in and out of sleep as the day progressed. The doctor never left her side – keeping a suspicious eye on her claws though – and Jim kept checking outside for activity. "They've settled for the night", he said, coming back into the centre of the room.

Amelia's fever was getting higher and higher and she couldn't sleep anymore. "I should try and look for the map." Jim suggested. She shook her head. "Gentlemen… We must… stay together and… and… ah" Talking was making her tired. She closed her eyes mid-sentence and stopped there. "And what? What? We must stay together and what?" Delbert shouted, taking off his glasses. She opened her eyes with a smile. "Doctor, you have… wonderful eyes." The fever kicked in and she fainted, the smile still lingering on her lips. "She's lost her mind!" the doctor cried.

"You gotta help her" Jim shrugged. Delbert exploded: "Dang it! Jim. I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. I mean I'm a doctor, but not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate but that's not the same thing, you can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there and you're useless." He put his head in his hand and sighed. Both the teenager and the robot offered words of comfort. At least he supposed so but he didn't listen to them. His eyes were on the captain. Her face was so peaceful that if it wasn't for the sling he had made her, she would have looked like she was sleeping. His gaze lingered on her curved body. He shook his head, what was he thinking, lusting after an injured and unconscious woman? Yet, he couldn't take his eyes off her legs. The ankles were finely chiselled, the calves seemed to be waiting for a hand - his hand - to caress then. Then her knees and her thighs were calling him like a mermaid's lullaby. He slightly moved his hand but…

"Hey Doc! Doc I think I've found a way out of here" Jim shouted. Delbert used the hand he was moving to make a stopping gesture. "No, no! Jim wait! The captain ordered us to stay toge…" "I'll be back!" He jumped through a hole at the back of the room, BEN following him yelling "Cannonball!"

"Woof" Delbert was once more alone with Amelia. And that along with his former track of mind scared him a great deal. He sighed and stroked her cheek. She looked frail and her skin was still hot to the touch. She seemed so different to the strong feline ruling over the ship, bossing everyone around. He felt the urge to protect her – among other things he couldn't do right now. He shuddered, the night had fallen and the air was getting colder by the minute. She moaned once again and opened her eyes. She was shaking. Delbert removed his hand from her cheek, blushed a little and took off his inner jacket. He was about to cover her tiny frame with it but she stopped him.

"You'll freeze…" she said almost tenderly. "So will you" he countered, ever so gently. "I am not. I have a fever. I'm hot." "Yes, you most definitely are hot". She chuckled painfully. "Now, flattery will get you nowhere, Doctor." His eyes widened "I didn't mean it that way at all! You're not… well actually you are but… I mean. I have to keep you warm." She smiled at his floundering. "And your way to keep me warm is to undress?" "Yes!" he shouted. "No! I mean no!" He put his face in his hand and breathed slowly. "You're delirious: I need to keep you're fever at bay but it won't work if you're freezing"

She sighed, instantly sobered by the worried look on his face. "I'm not that delirious, you know. Keep your coat on and help me back into my own. That should do the trick." He seemed to consider her offer for a while then slipped back into his garment. "Actually I may have a better offer but we can give yours a try." He took her right hand and softly took off her glove. "You're getting better at this" she smiled. He put the gloves out and undid the sling before removing the other one.

"This is going to be painful Captain." She clenched her teeth and waited for him to shove her left arm in the sleeve. He did it with all the care he could but the look of pain on her face was eloquent enough. He quickly moved to the other, which was a lot easier. He then buttoned the coat trying not to take too long over her breasts. She relaxed after a while. "Now… what was your solution, Doctor?"

He pondered over it for a moment then explained himself while helping her inside her gloves once more. "Your coat isn't covering you a lot. Mine – the one beneath you head – would be better. But you will need something between the stone and your head or you could use my chest as a pillow." She thought about it.

"Tish-tosh. I don't need a pillow." The disappointment written all over the doctor's face was priceless. She took pity on him – and probably on herself too. "On the other hand that would keep _you_ warm. How do you want to proceed?". He answered by acting. He took her in his arms just like he did to bring her here and half lay where she had been just before. He sat her next to his legs and held her upper body close to him. He reached behind him to take the coat, unfolded it and tucked her in. Her arms were crossed on her chest and her head had pillowed against his chest. He pushed one of her loose locks out of her face with a fond chuckle. "What is it, Doctor?"

"You're purring again" She closed her eyes slowly. "I can't help it" she mumbled before falling asleep. "Sleep tight" Delbert muttered as his lids closed as well, being lulled by the soft vibrating sound.

Amelia's eyes fluttered. She was in a dark place… and something or someone was holding her. Some_one_, she decided after a few milliseconds for that someone was lightly snoring. She didn't move. Whoever it was didn't seem ill-intended and the warmth was quite welcome as her lower body was resting on the cold stone. It took her a few more seconds to remember why she was in such a position; the pain in her chest was throbbing less now. She snuggled deeper in the man's embrace, waking him in the process. "Hello, Captain" he muttered "How are you?"

"I'm better, Doctor" she said with the same tone. "It doesn't hurt that much anymore. Nor does my head." He reached and tucked an errant lock behind her ear. "I think your fever is gone." He confided. "You gave us quite a fright being delirious" She raised her head in shock. "I most certainly wasn't. Was I?" With her movement their faces were very close to one another. He took his time to look over her features.

"I'm afraid you were, Captain. Unless you really think my eyes are beautiful…" She had a tiny sleepy smile. "They are, Doctor. But I would never admit it." She purred while tracing a claw on his cheek. He carefully bent his head towards her, checking her eyes for approval. As their lips brushed the cave was suddenly brightly lit.

"Oh… ain't t'at sweet! Sorry to interrupt…" both lovers-to-be jerked away from each other, each of them now facing a laser pistol. "Silver", Amelia spoke through her gritted teeth. She was brutally snatched away from Delbert's embrace. A killer-whale-looking pirate tied her hands behind her back and gagged her before retraining her in his large arms. The doctor's fate was similar and they both got dragged against the farthest wall. The cyborg lay at the place they had occupied and turned off every light, the silence once again falling on the cave. All they could do now was wait.


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer : As usual nothing belongs to me.

.

**Missing tending scenes**

_Epilogue_

.

A long while later, the landing on Montressor spaceport was complete, her passengers had gone to retrieve their remaining luggage and the spaceport police had taken the Pirates. Amelia went to her quarters careful not to look at the damages both the supernova and the mutiny had caused. She sat behind her dressing table, her right arm holding her chest. She would have to go and ask for medical care. She sighed. She would need someone to repair her ship as well. A soft sound caught her attention; someone was standing in front of her door. She didn't move. Whoever it might be would have to knock. She would have to find a place to stay as well. A ship being repaired wasn't the best place to heal. Of course the Academy could provide with her some quarters in return for a lecture but she wasn't too keen to play babysitter for Cadet. The person in front of her door was still there. She put her face in her hand. And now? What would she do now? She should have a good cup of tea she decided. She looked around her… Not much left to achieve her goal, as simple it might be. She'd have to go on the port. She rose and went to the door. She didn't open it though: there was still noise just outside. She sat against the wall next to it. She didn't know why wouldn't she try to see who was behind. She just knew she wanted to wait. She closed her eyes. Finally there was a knock. "Come in" she called without moving an inch.

"Captain… I…" She opened her eyes. The door was hiding her from her mysterious visitor. He came further in the room. "Captain?" She smiled when she recognize Delbert. She slammed the door with a movement of her elbow. The doctor jumped and turned to her. His eyes widened when he saw her posture. He went to her immediately "Are you all right Captain?" She concealed a mischievous smile.

"No I'm not." Her admission shocked him: where was the strong woman who refused to be fussed over. "We never got to end that kiss." She added. Before he could react she had gotten up and taken hold off his collar. Soon she had pulled him against her and was kissing him fiercely. "Hey Doc! Are you in there?" Jim's voice asked from behind the door.

Amelia let go of the doctor for a second. "Don't you dare answer that!" She hissed. His only reaction was to hold her closer and kiss her again.


End file.
